


Bargaining

by LankySandwich



Series: Addicts [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Finally a real smut scene, Hand Jobs, Lea just wants to smash, M/M, Power Bottom Riku, Riku is so done, Sexual Tension, Sora gets like no screen time in this, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankySandwich/pseuds/LankySandwich
Summary: Riku becomes an alternative source of buttstuff for both Sora and Lea, and finds his sanity on the verge of collapse. Contains an actual legitimate smut scene. (I tried)





	Bargaining

This has got to be the most awkward Training Camp Lea had ever been on in his life.  
Not that he had ever been on many Training Camps.  
Lea skirted through the woods, dodging giant glowing crystals as he went, trying his best not to drop the huge pile of firewood he had collected.  
Riku had put him in charge of building the fire for their first night of camping out in this wilderness. The silver-haired squirt had apparently grown into his Master socks this morning since he was suddenly barking orders like some kind of mob boss. It reminded Lea eerily of Xemnas. The only difference being Riku was still a damn kid.  
And he was acting like one, too. Suddenly insisting Sora come along, just so he can “keep an eye on us”. If it wasn't for Riku's attitude, this camp would probably be going fine for him. He was already besties with Kairi, and way more than besties with Sora, but when it came to Riku he still felt like a total outsider.  
'That's probably why...' Thought Lea. Riku is only acting so weird around me because he knows about me and Sora. Why couldn't he just accept it?  
Lea sighed and hefted the weight in his arms up a little. All this thinking was driving him insane. He could kill for just a few minutes alone with his favorite little spikey-haired toy.  
But oh no, 'Master Riku' would have none of that.  
He stumbled back into the clearing and was greeted with a surprisingly joyous sight.  
Sora and Kairi were fiddling with the tent, arguing with each other playfully about how it was supposed to be constructed. Riku was rummaging around in the pack.  
"Do either of you two know where I put the compass?" Riku asked, interrupting them.  
"Oh, uhh... I think I put it in the front pocket." Kairi replied.  
"All the stuff kind of spilled everywhere when we were pulling the tents out." Sora admitted, scratching the back of his head.  
"You mean YOU spilled everything out!" Kairi accused him playfully.  
"You two better not have squished my protein bars." Riku grumbled.  
Lea was spellbound. The three of them were actually acting normal, as far as he could tell. This was the least awkward he felt since they got here.  
"Hey! You're back. Thank the light, cus I'm starving." Kairi said as she noticed Lea's approach.  
"Oh hey!" Sora piped in, his face suddenly lighting up. Lea's cravings were suddenly spiking.  
Riku glanced in his direction for a brief moment, but then proceeded to completely ignore him.  
'Delightful...' Lea thought. 'I guess it's just me that makes things awkward around here...'  
Then suddenly a tent peg sprung out of its socket and snapped upwards, smacking Sora in the face. The teen let out a surprised grunt and fell backwards, holding a hand over his eye.  
Lea dropped the sticks he was holding and was at Sora's side in a flash. Riku stood up in alarm.  
"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi cried from the other side of the tent.  
"Yea! Yea I'm..." Sora opened his eyes to see Lea crouching beside him with worry plastered all over his face. "Fine..." he finished. The two of them had a brief moment of silence, unable to tear their eyes away from each other. Lea knew Sora must be feeling just as frustrated and he was, and that he also wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them and make-out like there was no tomorrow. But something on Sora's face seemed off. He almost looked...afraid.  
Lea tore his eyes away, doing his best to control himself. Then he had to do a double take. Now that he actually focused on his surroundings, he noticed that there were in fact 2 small tents instead on 1 big one like he had expected.  
"2 tents?" Lea asked.  
"Yea." Riku suddenly chimed in, striding over to the two of them. "I didn't have a tent that would fit us all, so I had to get 2 smaller ones."  
"Oh, cool." Lea said, casually inching closer to Sora. "So, I guess I'll bunk with Sora?"  
Suddenly Riku threw a box of Band-aids right passed Lea's head into Sora's lap, halting Lea's sly advance.  
"Actually, you'll be bunking with me." Riku said bluntly.  
"W-Wha-" Lea tried to protest.  
"Can we get started on this fire? It's gonna get cold soon." Riku turned back to what he was doing.  
Lea heard Sora sigh. He looked back at the smaller boy. Worry lined his face, and that lingering fear was still present in his eyes.  
Did Riku say something to Sora?

Apart from the occasional drifted daze from Sora, and a few smug silences from Riku, the rest of the night went on splendidly. Lea was able to show off his new Firaga ability when he made the campfire. Even Riku seemed impressed.  
Kairi brewed up a soup on the campfire and they all dug in ravenously, chatting and reminiscing around the warm flames. But, despite listening to another poor attempt at a joke by Kairi, Lea began to drift into sadness.  
"Lea." Riku's words suddenly cut into his thoughts. "Are you doing that?" He gestured towards the fire. Lea followed his gaze and noticed the flames were growing smaller, as if dampened by something.  
"Oh!" Lea suddenly piped up. "Whoops, sorry!" The flames sprung back to life, crackling as they burned.  
"Looks like you have more control over your Firaga then you thought!" Kairi chirped.  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked, leaning forward slightly. His worried expression illuminated by the light of the fire.  
"Yea I'm fine." Lea chuckled. "I just...haven’t done this in such a long time." He was silent for a long moment, as if unable to continue.  
"I know." Riku suddenly chimed in. "I spent a lot of time alone, trapped in the darkness. I thought I didn't need friends back then, but eventually..."  
"You start to miss them, right?" Lea finished for him.  
Riku looked surprised. "Yea, exactly."  
Lea glanced towards Riku. This was the first time since they met that Lea noticed small features of Riku’s body. Like the way his long silver bangs perfectly enveloped his face, or how toned his arms were, or how, when he was sure no-one was looking, he would stare at Sora, sometimes even letting out a sweet smile.  
Lea found himself wondering what the stone-faced Master would look like if he let go of that stoic façade. He began conjuring images in his mind, images of Riku with a light pink dusting on his cheeks, his eyes turned away defensively, his eyebrows slanted. To his own horror, he thought Riku actually looked kind of cute.  
‘Woah, woah. What the hell am I thinking?’ Lea’s mind whirred. He physically shook his head to clear it.  
Sora and Kairi glanced at each other, both surprised, and excited, at Lea and Riku’s sudden friendly interactions with each other. They had more in common than either of them realized.  
Sora suddenly found himself beaming like a child. He stared lovingly at the two boys on the other side of the campfire. They both meant so much to him, the thought of them getting along made Sora's heart warm.  
But just as quickly as that happiness appeared, it was engulfed by the same fear that had been playing on his mind all night.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened by the crystal river. He missed being with Lea so much, that he’d lost control of his own body. Just the thought of experiencing that utter helplessness again made him cringe.  
But the strangest part about it all was that, even though Riku wasn’t Lea, he didn’t regret that he kissed him. He had found himself fantasizing about it more than once. Kissing Riku was so different to kissing Lea. It was clumsy and awkward, and Riku was filled with hesitation, but oh man, it felt wonderful. Like cooling off in the ocean on a hot day.  
Were these his own thoughts? Or the thoughts of a desperate ‘addict’ in need of a fix? Did he only see Riku as a replacement for Lea?  
‘That can’t be true...’ But doubt still plagued Sora’s mind.  
The brunette suddenly stood up and declared that he was tired, before turning and heading into his and Kairi’s tent, zipping the flap closed behind him.  
Riku and Lea looked at Kairi with concern, but Kairi simply shrugged.  
‘Something’s definitely going on…’ Lea thought. And he knew without a doubt, it had something to do with Riku.

As the night wore on, the dwellers of the campsite clearing headed to bed one by one. First was Kairi, who said she was worried about Sora and followed him into their tent. Next was Lea, who couldn’t bare the tension and turned in to the other tent. Finally, Riku was left alone by the fire, the flames much smaller now that Lea wasn’t around to fuel it.  
He sighed. All this time he had it in his mind that Lea was a problem that needed to be addressed. But now he was getting the gist that he was just a lonely guy, who had suffered a great loss.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose as his thoughts whirled around each other chaotically. He decided there was no point to trying to work things out now. He poured the remaining water over the fire and stamped out the embers. Then he headed in the direction Lea had gone.  
When he entered the tent, he had to hold back a gasp.  
Lea was just in the process of disrobing. His thick arms lifted his t-shirt over his broad shoulders, exposing his bare back. Then he noticed Riku’s presence, and turned, staring judgmentally.  
“U-uh, Sorry.” Riku muttered, looking away and kneeling to remove his shoes. He fought back a blush. He wasn’t about to let Lea see any sign of weakness.  
"No big deal, I haven’t slept yet. I’ve got a lot on my mind." Lea replied.  
'Yea, I'll bet.' Riku thought sarcastically.  
Riku laid on his back, fully clothed apart from his shoes, on top of his sleeping bag. He needed to be ready to fight if Heartless were to appear in the night.  
Lea laid on his side, facing away from Riku.  
When the two of them were finally prepared for sleep, the tension built. The silence only seemed to exacerbate the problem.  
In an attempt to survive the suffocating atmosphere, Lea struck up a conversation. "So, Sora was acting weird just now." Lea chimed.  
Riku remained silent for a moment before replying. "I'm sure he has a lot on his mind too."  
Lea hesitated. He knew that something had definitely happened between Sora and Riku today, but Riku was insinuating that Sora's bad mood was all Lea's fault.  
"I mean he was fine when I visited him yesterday. It must be because of something that happened today, right?" Lea pushed. He was getting annoyed now.  
"I'm aware that something is toying with Sora's feelings at the moment, and in case you haven’t noticed I'm in the process of eliminating the problem." Riku explained with a completely stoic tone.  
'Problem?' Lea thought in anger. 'He thinks I'M the problem?!'  
"Look, 'Master'." Lea turned to face Riku, his face scowling darkly. "I know you have a little crush on Sora. But it's fine, I honestly couldn't care less what you or Sora do with your time. But if you're only trying to separate us because of childish jealousy then that’s not going to sit well with me." Lea's face was getting closer to Riku's and his voice growing more threatening. Yet Riku never let up on his emotionless stare, which only made Lea angrier.  
"You probably just think of it as some 'friends with benefits' type of gig, but the connection me and Sora have is tangible." Lea growled. "Whether you like it or not, we're gonna be together for as long as we want."  
To Lea's surprise, Riku chuckled, a short, infuriating laugh.  
"Connection?" Riku repeated mockingly. "By that do you mean 'Roxas'?”  
Lea's eyes widened. How DARE he?  
Suddenly the redhead grabbed Riku by the collar, pulling him even closer.  
"You don't know anything about me." Lea growled, the pain from his past materialising as raw anger. His eyes flared with flame.  
By now, Riku's smile had disappeared. Finally, he sighed. His faced changed from one of petty mockery to unexpected understanding.  
"I DO know you, Lea." He said calmly, looking Lea directly in the eyes. "Or at least, I know that Sora knows you. He likes you, which means without a doubt you're a great guy."  
Lea was slightly taken aback by his sudden kindness. He let go of Riku's shirt but didn't move away.  
"I'm not trying to "separate" you two. I just need you to understand that what you're looking for from Sora isn't something that he can give you. NO ONE can give you that."  
Lea's eyes were wide. Tears were threatening to fall. He thought he knew what he wanted. But it was only now he was seeing the truth.  
"If you keep looking to him to replace Roxas for you, you'll only end up tearing a hole in his heart. And I won't allow anyone to harm Sora."  
Lea sighed. "So that’s it then, huh?" He asked, looking away. "We can't be together anymore."  
"I never said that.” Riku said quietly. Lea looked up at him. “You can still be friends, even lovers. But you must love him for who he IS, not who he WAS." Riku explained.  
Lea nodded and sat back on his heels. "I get what you're sayin'. But there's still the issue of the both of us being "addicts" you know. Every time I see him I just wanna steal him away forever. Hell, even tonight when I saw you-" Lea stopped himself short. 'What the hell am I saying?!' He thought, turning his face away before Riku could see his blush.  
Riku looked a little shocked at first, then he sighed and fell back on his pillow.  
"You too?" He asked, covering his face with his arm. "What the hell am I going to do with you two?"  
'Us Two? What is he talking about?' Lea thought. 'Wait...is that why he and Sora...?'  
"Whatever." Riku muttered.  
"Huh?" Lea looked up.  
"I said whatever." Riku repeated. "Just...do what you want, okay?" He held his arms out from his body as if offering something.  
"Wait...WHAT?!" Lea yelled, suddenly understanding. "You want me to- No way! I mean, yea, you're hot and all. But it's too weird! I barely know you!"  
Riku sat up, swiftly closing the gap between them. "Look," he started. Lea's face was growing as red as his hair. "If it helps to get it out of your system, then just use me, okay? I know I'm not Sora, but I AM your Master, I'm supposed to help you."  
Lea hesitated. Riku's scent was filling his nose. A lovely musk of sea breeze and new leather. It was slightly intoxicating. He was prepared to keep refusing. But his instincts were taking over.  
"Are...you sure?" Lea asked. He noticed a blush starting to form on Riku's face too. So, he wasn't a robot after all.  
"Yeah. I’m sure."  
Lea leaned in, raising his arms to lightly touch Riku's face, brushing his long silver bangs aside. His ears were even redder than his cheeks.  
Their faces grew closer. Suddenly Riku's vision was filled with only Lea. Riku found himself inching backwards slowly. Was he way in over his head with this?  
Lea followed him, closing the gap till their noses touched. Riku’s heart was pounding. He always acted tough, but unlike Lea who had Roxas back in the day, Riku had never done this before. (Besides the episode with Sora earlier, which he still wasn’t fully recovered from.)  
“Are you nervous?” Lea asked suddenly. Riku felt his breath on his skin.  
“Of course I’m nervous.” Riku muttered, turning away.  
Lea chuckled, which only darkened Riku’s blush. He’d never seen him in this state before. It was irresistible.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Lea practically whispered. Riku’s heart warmed at his concern. He was starting to see why Sora was so infatuated.  
Then suddenly their lips were colliding. Riku let out a small sound of surprise, but Lea only leaned in further, breathing in as much of his scent as he could, savouring his taste. He placed a tender hand on Riku’s hip and the other on the back of his head, gently pushing till he was laying down, Lea’s limbs caging him.  
Riku tried his best to avoid making any lewd sounds, but it was hard. He felt his core filling up with a heat he couldn’t explain. He wondered if this was how Sora felt when they were together.  
Lea continued ravaging his lips like he was starving. Riku felt his teeth grazing his skin, then suddenly Lea bit down. Riku let out a shaky moan, which sent Lea over the edge. The redhead suddenly pinched Riku’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, pulling his mouth open. He then proceeded to run his tongue through every inch of Riku’s mouth, earning another hesitant groan.  
Lea noted that Riku’s taste was quite different to Sora’s. The biggest difference between them is that Lea wasn’t intoxicated by thoughts and memories of Roxas. He was simply enjoying himself with Riku, not filled with doubts and worries. It was also a lot of fun to reduce the usually cool and stoic keyblade master to a blushing, moaning, yearning mess. It felt amazing.  
Lea released Riku’s lips, which were growing a little swollen, and bent down to capture his neck in his teeth. Riku sighed, he felt like he was on fire, and the heat was growing with every stroke of Lea’s tongue over his skin. He felt himself running his fingers through bright red locks, urging Lea on.  
Then suddenly Riku felt Lea’s hands wandering over his torso. They started at his shoulders, then moved gingerly down his sides, then rested firmly on his hips. At this point, Riku felt himself growing excited. Any doubts he previously mulled over were thrown out the window. If he had any plans to stop Lea’s advances before, he had completely forgotten them.  
Lea’s fingers slipped under Riku’s shirt at the base. Then they were travelling up and up, dragging his clothes with them until Riku’s Torso was almost as exposed as Lea’s. Then suddenly Lea stopped sucking and biting on the slightly smaller boy’s neck and leaned back, his knees supporting him and his legs on either side of Riku’s middle.  
Riku blushed hard. “W-why are you stopping?” He squirmed a little beneath Lea, unable to ignore the sight of his chiselled muscles hulking above him.  
“I just wanted to check out the view.” Lea said with a frisky smile.  
Riku sighed, then stared up at Lea with a look of determination. Lea raised an eyebrow.  
Riku raised his leg and pressed his thigh hard against the tight tan fabric of Lea’s crotch, all the while keeping direct eye-contact.  
Lea gasped, and his shoulders stiffened. His legs wobbled slightly, and he fell back down over Riku, his arms supporting him on either side of Riku’s head.  
“W-what are you—” Lea stuttered, quivering at the sudden contact. He looked up at Riku’s face, it was the smuggest look Lea had ever seen.  
“I won’t lose.” Riku said simply, before he began moving his leg back and forth along the bottom side of Lea’s hard length.  
Lea sighed and gave in, resting his head on the floor beside Riku’s, his shoulders slumping down in pleasure. His hips started to move against Riku’s thigh, grinding slowly.  
Riku could hear Lea’s heavy breathing in his ear, saw his muscles twitching, itching for more.  
Then Riku seemed to come to a decision.  
Without stopping the slow movement of his thigh between Lea’s legs, he began tracing his fingertips over Lea’s quivering torso. Just as Lea had done to him only moments prior, he started at his shoulders and inched downwards, trailing lightly over his pectorals, his abs, and finally stopping when they reached the buckle of Lea’s belt.  
Then Lea let out a lustful sigh right in Riku’s ear, as if begging him to continue. But just as Riku began fumbling awkwardly with Lea’s belt, said redhead hesitated.  
“Wait, wait, wait.” He basically whispered. “Are you sure about this? You know you don’t HAVE to do this if you don’t want to...”  
To Lea’s surprise, Riku hummed a short laugh.  
“I’m fine.” He said with a sly smile. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”  
Lea groaned. He saw the irony that this is exactly what he had said to Riku earlier. But he was too far gone to care. He nuzzled his face into Riku’s neck and whispered, “Please don’t stop.”  
Riku smiled a little evilly and managed to unbuckle and unzip Lea’s pants. He removed his thigh for some room to move, earning himself a whimpering sigh from Lea.  
Finally, he had the entire length of Lea’s manhood out in the open, and he proceeded to play around with it for a moment. He wrapped 2 fingers around the head, squeezing slightly. He rubbed his palm along the underside a few times, pushing firmly.  
Lea moaned and shifted with every tiny movement of Riku’s hand. Riku found himself severely turned on. Even though Lea was physically bigger and older than him, here he was, wrapped around Riku’s little finger. Or, to be more literal, Riku’s little finger was wrapped around Lea. Riku couldn’t wait to make him cry his name.  
Satisfied with the amount of teasing, Riku finally held Lea’s length, all fingers wrapped around his girth. He began to pump. Slowly at first. Lea let out a single, long moan. He slumped over Riku like a ragdoll, pushing his hips forward with every stroke.  
Riku sighed and pushed his nose into Lea’s hair as he began to pump faster. Lea’s moans became disjointed and stuttery as he felt himself building up.  
“R-Riku…” Lea whispered into his ear.  
Not loud enough. Riku went faster. Lea breathed harder, waiting. Then Riku added another hand, his right focused on the head, and his left taking care of the shaft.  
“Mmmm...” Lea sighed into Riku’s neck. “You’re good at this…Ah!” Riku sped up again, cutting him off.  
Lea moaned and moaned. He had to be getting close now, Riku thought. He continued to move his arms up and down, his biceps hardening in the effort.  
“C’mon Lea…” He whispered into the desperate redhead’s ear.  
“Ah! Riku, Wai— Aah!” Lea’s entire body stiffened. His breath hitched in his throat. He was at the peak now. Just a little more and he would be sent over that edge. In a desperate attempt to muffle his piteous sounds, he bit hard into Riku’s neck.  
Riku pumped, and pumped, until he felt Lea convulse, and felt a burning hot liquid splash onto his exposed stomach. He gave three final exaggerated strokes with both hands, and Lea pounded into every one, enjoying every last second of his orgasm.  
Finally, Lea collapsed beside Riku with a groan of utter ecstasy. His eyebrows were slanted down, his mouth was slightly open and panting, and his legs trembled.  
Riku let his tired arms drop down and let out a sigh. “That was fun.” He said simply.  
“Mmm, yeah.” Lea murmured in an attempt to reply.  
Riku looked down at his now dirtied stomach. Luckily none of Lea’s cum had gotten on his clothes. It’s a good thing Lea lifted his shirt.  
Then he looked further down at his still risen crotch. He felt blood pumping into the area like crazy. He yearned for contact.  
He looked over at Lea’s face. The damn flamethrower had already fallen asleep!  
“Tsk.” Riku scowled. He rolled over and used Lea’s now unoccupied sleeping bag to clean off his stomach. That’s what he gets for cumming all over me then just nodding off.  
But Riku was still horny. He glanced one last time at Lea’s peaceful face and wondered how long it had been since Lea last came. He didn’t last very long, and he seemed desperate.  
He then looked towards the front of the tent, as if in Sora and Kairi’s direction. He wondered if they could possibly hear the commotion going on in here from where they slept.  
But, unable to hold himself back any further, he quietly unzipped his pants and slipped his hand into his briefs.  
And he thought of Sora the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but sometimes you need to take a break from something in order to appreciate it properly! It also helps that KHIII is only a month away and I'm in a super KH mood.  
> Anyways, for anyone who has stuck with this story all this time, Thankyou so much! You make writing so worth it.


End file.
